


Ungewöhnliche Wege

by RedRonja



Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parody, Pausiert, crackfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Auch feststehende Prophezeiungen können umgangen werden - auf unerwarteten ungewöhnlichen Wegen! Und wenn dies passiert ist am Ende nicht mehr sicher was passieren wird.
Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089668





	Ungewöhnliche Wege

Schon seit Tagen kochte der dunkle Lord in seinem Hauptquartier auf kleiner Flamme und eine Besserung war nicht in Sicht. Normalerweise, würde er alle seine Energie auf das Projekt "Potter quälen" konzentrieren, aber das war jetzt nicht drin. Nagini war nicht da. Seine heißgeliebte Schlange, sonst eine extrem treue Begleiterin, treuer als es der noch so treueste Todesser nicht sein konnte, war verschwunden. Er hatte schon wirklich alles versucht, und auch schon Bellatrix auf Knien und mit Mäusen behängt durchs Hauptquartier geschickt, aber ausser das diese nun beleidigt war, hatte auch das nichts gebracht. Nagini war und blieb verschwunden.

°

Gleichzeitig in der Muggelwelt wünschte sich genau jener Potter, der vom dunklen Lord gerade nicht gequält wurde, das eben seine Verwandten damit aufhören würden. Eigentlich waren sie ja dabei nicht sehr einfallsreich, nur laut und nervtötend. Und gerade hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen der Kälte zu entfliehen, und die Weihnachtsferien in wärmeren Gefilden zu verbringen. Ohne Ihn. Seit einer guten Stunde schrie Vernon nun auf ihn ein, was er während ihrer Abwesenheit zu erledigen hatte und was er keinesfalls wagen sollte. Unter andern sollte er weder das Haus abfackeln, noch Leute aufblasen, oder sonstwie auffallen und schon gar nicht unangenehm auffallen. Irgendwann fiel Vernon nichts mehr ein, er gab ihm ein wenig Geld, damit er über die zwei Wochen Dursleyabwesenheit Essen hätte, und dann waren sie fort. Harry seufzte. Weihnachten fiel dieses Jahr für ihn aus. Aus bestimmten Gründen hatte er diesmal nicht in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen. Hermine war nur dieses eine Mal ihren Herzen und nicht ihren Verstand gefolgt und besuchte Viktor Krum. Die Weasleys waren von Charley zur Hilfe im Drachenreservat angefordert worden und waren diesem Ruf geschlossen gefolgt. Harry dachte schlecht gelaunt an seine "zu erledigen" Liste. Wenn diese abgearbeitet wäre, war das Haus renoviert und er tot. Nun das wäre eine amüsante Art eine Prophezeiung auszutricksen...

°

Zur selben Zeit kämpfte sich eine zitternde Gestalt durch die verschneite Gegend. Es war windig, es war kalt und die Orientierung war ihr längst abhanden gekommen. Noch vor kurzem war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen! Sie hatte vor einem wärmenden Kamin gelegen und Nahrung verdaut. Nichts hatte auf Gefahr hingedeutet! Plötzlich war da ein Lichtblitz gewesen und als sie wieder aufwachte war es so kalt, so grässlich kalt...  
Und dann ihr Entsetzen als sie feststellte das sie nicht mehr diesselbe war, ihre schöne starke Gestalt...mit Schrecken hatte sie gemerkt das sie ein Mensch war! Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, oder ihr Herr, oder wie sie um Hilfe rufen sollte. Sie irrte durch den Schnee und merkte wie sie immer erschöpfter wurde. Schließlich brach sie zusammen.


End file.
